1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk mounting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disks are usually fixed in a hard disk mounting device to be installed in a server or a computer. However, by conventional methodology, each kind of mounting device is used to fix only one kind of hard disk, such as a 3.5-inch hard disk mounting device can only be used for fixing a 3.5-inch hard disk, and a 2.5-inch hard disk mounting device can only be used for fixing a 2.5-inch hard disk. Thus, in order for a server or computer to be ready to receive various kinds of hard disks, the server or computer should have various kinds of hard disk mounting devices. As a result, the server or computer would be too bulky.
What is needed is a hard disk mounting device capable of mounting various kinds of hard disks to overcome or at least mitigate the above described problem.